


Denial

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, except that he is, john isnt in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was not Jealous, Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

John Hamish Watson, was not jealous. Not even a bit.  


therefore, it was not jealousy that caused John to keep meticulous count of the text messages that Sherlock was getting from that infuriating Adler woman. It was just the fact that nobody flirted with Sherlock, it didn't happen. Sherlock was married to his work, he had told john himself. Sherlock barely had friends, didn't have any if you didn't count John. But then again why wouldn't you count John? So it was shocking to him that Sherlock would continue to speak to this woman when she was blatantly interested in him.

Not that Sherlock was an unattractive person, because he was by pretty much everyone's standards. Hell have you seen those cheekbones? But he was clearly a sociopath. Well, john didn't think so but surely Sherlock had said so himself, Albeit it a High functioning one, but still a sociopath.

John had watched as Sherlock crushed Molly Hooper's feelings and advances without a second thought. Not even sparing her Bright red lipstick a second glance. He was not happy about that mind you, not at all because Molly was his friend and that would be cruel. 

However this lady, was still managing to get Sherlock's attention, and that was not even counting the kiss. Granted it wasn't a real kiss, just a peck on the cheek however as far as John knew it was Sherlock's first.

Despite his rabid fan girls, he was sure none of them had been quite this what was the right word. Arrogant, forward, obnoxious... Dominant. it was fitting though considering her 'job'. That woman, "the woman" just annoyed John to no end.

And it was not because he was jealous! No matter what she said.

It was not jealousy that caused John's face to contort, in what he would prefer to call confusion rather than anger; when Sherlock blatantly flirted back with that woman.

He complimented her, Sherlock bloody Holmes complemented her. Sherlock didn't compliment people, John should know he lived with the insufferable man.

Not to mention he was his doctor, That thought occurred to him as he watched the display before him, perhaps he could ban Sherlock from speaking to the woman. Doctors orders, for his health and all.

This was only going to end in heartbreak and he could not handle a heartbroken Sherlock. John was sure Heartbroken Sherlock would be more insufferable than bored Sherlock, and he really didnt want anymore holes in the wall.

Or in himself for that matter.

It was not jealousy that forced the conversation that he had with the woman. She didn't even deserve a name, she had a stupid name anyway.

Definitely not what caused him to ask what they texted about. It was concern, complete concern. He was after all only worried that woman was sending him things. Things John didn't even want to think about because if he thought about it logically she was a dominatrix and it wasn't that far off to think she would stoop as low as sexting.

It was worry, just concern nothing more.

No jealousy involved at all.

Most Importantly It was not jealousy that caused John to shove Sherlock into a wall and kiss him.

It really wasn't, his decision to do that was not at all affected by the other man that was throwing himself at Sherlock, before John had decided to.

John had decided that all of his own free will nothing to do with the idea of sherlock kissing this other man drove him at all.

John was not jealous.

"You're attractive when you're Jealous John."

John smiled, okay so maybe he was a little bit jealous.

But not too much.


End file.
